Born In The Dark
by Eli Rain Goode
Summary: " I have a Headache, Not stupidity." I glared at him as I messaged my temples. " Could've fooled me." Mr.smirking-Green eye'd-annoying UGH! said. Yes I said UGH! because he is going to be the death of me. Literally. Hopefully not before I can give my parents a piece of my mind for lying to me! Seriously! SPIES! Their not even cool!
1. Mixed nuts and hushing conversations

A couple of seconds passed, and i was for sure, a hundred percent certain they've forgotten all about our plans, not that i could blame them. Who wanted to spent their saturday night having dinner with their only daughter who by the way just turned 17.

And who by the way is at an age point where she could've been with her friends at some party.

Yup. Not that I could blame them.

But hey, You be in my place if you were the one wondering why you never see much of your parents. And No this story isn't about some girl who feels invisible and lonely because her parents aren't paying attention to her, Its about a girl curious about her parents whereabouts and who they are.

They have been acting fishy.

And it's up to me for answers.

So this brings me about 2 days ago.

* * *

I grabbed a handful of mixed nuts and threw them across the only girl I knew that could get me in a hyper mood or i just simply liked throwing things at her or it was possibly do that she hated the sight or touch of mixed nuts.

She shrieked, throwing one hard glare at my direction.

" Mixed nuts are pure evil." She muttered irritated, brushing some mixed nuts off her hair.

" What's so Evil about them?" A boy with wide dark glasses asked, his hair sticking out in different directions. It kinda looked good on him, He had a wide smile amused by the irritated red-head girl with a the brightest blue eyes that could almost resemble his own.

" For one. Mixed? and Nuts? It's unnatural." She said in a 'Duh' voice.

He chuckled grabbing one of the mixed nuts that fell on her lap and popped it in his mouth.

I rolled my eyes at them and waved my hand away from the mixed nut conversation because seriously we already had this conversation before. " Okay back to what really matters. Jace are you sure that we have to Volunteer?" I asked, praying for a no.

"Yes"

That made my life go down the drain.

" You can't possibly be still afraid to go there! I mean.. Cammie it's not like your going to ride anything if anything your just gonna scout and help around." Mel pointed out.

" Yah." Jace nodded. " Kids asking for a near bathroom"

"- Make-out spots." Mel coughed.

" Or that." Jace grinned watching my horror.

"Guys, As much as I want to Volunteer at some Carnival I Rather pa-" I began but got stopped halfway when another tray landed next to us. I could have kept on but it was rather that the tray landed with a big thud of a FORCE.

" I know that the mystery meatloaf gets everyone ticked off like seriously what's my shirt got to do with anything!" Mel scowled,trying to get the now bigger stain of her front.

" Because the whole Volunteer carnival thing is not an option but a must do." Kattie mumbled.

" Rides?" Jace guessed.

" Try Clowns." Kattie mumbled. She was more of a mumble then a talker.

"Ha! we have two phobias in our table." Jace cracked up getting us attention in the middle of the cafeteria.

" HEY! Mel is afraid of mixed nuts!" I snapped.

" No I HATE mixed nuts. Not fear. Big difference." Mel says holding her arms out wide to prove.

"Riight." Everyone in the Table said.

" I think it's just like super-duper great idea!' A perky voice said, I thought Barbie was into Pink. Well try Dee Dee because her outfit just alerted that pink was the new black. Her strawberry blonde hair tied up in a sparkly bow.

I shrugged with a sigh.

" C'mon guys! We get to get our face painted!" DeeDee smiled wide. Yeah she has a heart of a kid.

"Or We could try that new drop puke ride." Dylan said, now Arriving with Josh. Dylan being the quarterback was cool. Sometimes. He was good at heart but man when he was mad. ...dude, just run .

Josh was more down to earth. He played football too, forgot his place, but he was more kind and knew when to make peace and I'm glad to say he made a great pair with DeeDee.

We once went out but our hearts were more of a friends zone. Stupid but reality.

"We are volunteering not making a stroll." Said Jace. " Yeah but we do get breaks" Mel added quickly.

" See?" Dylan says. " Look. Our school agreed to volunteer the Juniors for this carnival considering that accident we did last spring break-"

" That wont be mentioned because I suspiciously say you guys did some blood oath thing behind my back because you know how I hate sight of blood and if its mentioned one of us well get chopped in the middle of the night by a lunatic slasher that would probably turn out to be Gary but hey that's just me right?" Mel said holding her hands up.

"HEY! I can hear you! Everyone can hear you!" Gary yelled across the cafeteria with chuckle finding Mel's theory just funny like all of us. " Anyways I agree! Drop Puke so on!" he whooped along with every single male species in the room and all girls rolled their eyes. It was us Juniors in the cafeteria considering every other grade level mostly liked eating outside but we did see some freshman in the corner trying to blend in.

I groaned at the word 'puke' and so the table started into a big debate of what to do for the carnival.

When I got home that afternoon I was exhausted from todays events. I dragged myself up the stairs not bothering to call out if my mom was home or my Dad. normally mom is either trying to cook. By the way mom and cooking just didn't mix at all. Trust me. A Burned turkey in thanksgiving is proof enough, But Dad and me just pretend that its good making her was sometimes at his office downstairs...but like I said I was exhausted... and its downstairs.

I yawned as went to down the hallway until I heard a murmur of my name being said. I looked around until I spotted the door down the hall cracked a bit open.

Odd.

It was one of those empty rooms that just held boxes my dad never bothered to open.

I walked over quietly as Possible and peaked inside. Sure enough My Dad was talking to a guy. A hot guy may I add and not just any guy. Joe Soloman. Family Friend. Dirty blonde with light brown eyes.,

Hard to not were both in deep conversation but that didn't stop my eyes wandering to the back of the room.. to a boy! A boy who could make you do a double-check to see if you didn't have your lunch in between your teeth.

He must have felt my gaze because when he looked up our gaze held. He was breathtaking, His dark brown hair waving up and back from a broad forehead, with piercing Green eyes and broad shoulders to go along with heart lurched within my chest, and it felt like someone had squeezed all the air out of my lungs. In spite of myself, I couldn't break our gaze. A couple more seconds and I saw his soft lips move. I couldn't hear what he said but whatever it was it made my dad stop talking.

" It's fine then, Joe." Said Dad. " You count me in and I'll talk to Rachel." He nodded turning around to the door as if ending the conversation.

Right so Cammie is going to run now huh? Wrong!

I pushed open the door with a wide grin and ran to hug Joe. " JOE!" I laughed watching his face caught in surprise by my hug.

" Hey Cammie." He smiled patting my head. " I'll talk to later, Matt.." Joe simply nodded to the boy in the back and they both walked out, Barely looking back as they did.

Dad must have seen my confused look because he placed his arm around my shoulder, with a big smile, But I saw right straight to it. " His late for work."

" Dad. He works for you." I pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

" True.. He knows I want things done quickly though." My dad smirked. Dad was big on keeping things neatly done and he knew it. At stubborn to the list!

" What's your job again?" I asked.

"Company. A company that helps other company's. Now why don't we go down stairs and check for a snack?" He suggested rushing out the room leaving me more confused and odd about his behavior.

And this isn't first time I walked into hushed conversations, Maybe the whole Carnival things is just keeping me into crazy mode, I thought as I went down stairs.

Authors Note: Hi guys! Hopefully it was decent! I apologize for any errors! I don't mind any opinions! I hope you guys loved it! and Tell me if I should keep going if it was good! Thanks!


	2. Your not helping!

_A/N Oh My Gush! I thank you all for your reviews! Those who took their time! and followers! Thank you ! _

_So this is short but I promise like promise to write a huge one for the next chap! I hope you guys approve!_

_I accept any suggestions! I'm a newbie so I'm still learning ;D_

_- Eli Rain!_

* * *

" He was Gorgeous, wasn't he?" Jace wiggled his eyebrows.

" That is besides the point." I scowled jamming my elbow into his gut.

We were jogging in the park that was located almost in the middle of the town, We were still waiting for Mel to come but Mel wasn't the type to run or sweat at that matter, So I doubt we were seeing her soon. " They have been acting so strange these days, like at edge of the chair kind of way." I was replaying him yesterdays events.

" Talk to them." Said Jace like as if I hasn't crossed my mind at all.

" I can't. It doesn't work like that." I shook my head stopping in front of a water fountain, leaning over to drink a few gulps.

Jace sighted leaning against the waterfountain, crossing his arms. " You girls always make this so complicated."

" So not True!" I scowled harder splashing some water at his face.

"HEY!"He laughed grabbing me from behind and splashing water at me. I giggled pulling away from him and looked around. The trees here always look so healthy, the bushes neatly cut with flower beds of all types beautifully placed around and then that was when i noticed who just came in town. My eyebrow knitted in deep thought.

" Gallagher girls." Jace said.

" Yup."

" The boys?"

It was weird. The gallagher academy for exceptional young women,which the name said it all by the way, was only a school for girls. It was a spoiled brat school. They were all snotty and mean. Five bucks said they owned their own make-up company. Coming back in to the comment of 'The boys?' There were boys walking around with these Gallagher girls with matching uniform, except the skirts were replaced by pants.

We would sometimes see these girls walking once a week in town, So we were pretty much kinda used to it but the boys were kinda suprisingly new.

" Who cares. Their probably some preppy boys that need matching preppy girls." I said.

" I wouldn't mind some preppy girls." Jace smiled staring at a girl with blonde hair wearing a dark hat, who hasn't stopped looking at him since we noticed them in the park.

I rolled my eyes muttering 'boys'

" Don't worry I know you have a crush on me." Jace placed a hand in his chest looking slightly innocent. " So for the sake of your heart I'll pretend your not here and give the girl googly eyes of my fliritatious charm."

" Ugh. Your so full of it." I laughed shoving him away. Jace was cute I'll give you that but our friendship is our only bargain. " Your suppose to be helping me!"

Jace raised an eyebrow, rubbing his chin. " Wow there. I didn't know you rolled like that but.. if you want help then I suggest the brunnette over there?"

"JACE!"

"What?!" Jace jumped a few steps away holding his hands up.

" I meant about my parents." I glared.

" Oh..yeah that."

I sighted. " Nevermind. I'll ask Mel." I said as we kept on jogging passing by many gallagher girls and boys. But i couldn't help but feel eyes on me, until me and Jace turned a corner making me holt into a stop, Causing Jace crashing into my back but because I didnt weight much and Jace was all muscles I crashed into the ground with him falling on me, that didn't break my gaze though. Oh no.

" You okay?" Jace asked rolling off me.

I felt a bit stuck and sick, so no i wasn't feeling okay,

" Him!" I whispered.

" Who? - I think you hit your head maybe we-"

" Jace!" I said standing up, brushing myself off and ignoring the pain in my elbow. " That's the boy." I told him where a certain green eye'd boy sat in a bench with one girl and one boy.

" What do we do now?"

" We'll for one thing ask for his name." A voice interrupted from behind them causing me to bite down my lip before a scream escaped.


	3. No fool

I licked my bottom lip ignoring the uncomfortable sting and metallic taste of my blood, as I swallowed hard and gave Jace a questioning look. The idiot only shrugged. Very helpful. NOT!

"uhh..ask who name what?!" I spun around but the sudden shock made me jump 3 steps back if it were possible, because the person I did'nt count on facing was no other but the senators daughter Macey Mchenry.

By the look on Jace he didnt expect it either, he had a face that looked like he wanted to drop on one knee and ask her to marry him. I know because he once did that when she came on TV announcing she was helping host this geeky thing video game. Go figure.

Macey Mchenry either was used to people being dumb struck or didnt simply care.

" For one thing," she smiled. " you suck at distracting the topic away and second," she rolled her icy blue eyes and flipped her dark shinning black hair like vogue deppended her too. " Ask for his name. 21st century, hun. Have a little faith and who knows you may get more then just a name."

I frowned feeling confused, Macey was here! A Mchenry never the less. A gallagher girl by the looks of her uniform. And being mysteriess which she was getting tired by so many people acting that way. I opened by mouth finally by so many minutes that passed between by shockness and confusion but it was to late to ask her questions that were running through my mind. She had walked by them and was now sitting in the bench with green eyes and two strangers

Looking closer to the two strangers, The girl looked exotic. Her long wavy dark chocolate like hair and cappusino skin and toned body that didnt look at all bad for her. Next was the Brad pitt double! yet I couldnt really focus he kinda looked familiar.

" Talk about dejavu" Jace frowned running a hand through his hair.

I cleared my throat looking away from them to Jace. "Hm?"

" We'll..."

"Spit it out already!"

"She kinda reminded me of Katty." Jace mumbled.

I snorted rolling my eyes." No way. Hello they are so opposite. Anyways how many times havent we seen her in tv and you havent mentioned that."

Jace shrugged. " TV and real life meeting is different...i dont know. She did this things in her walk that Katty only does...nevermind but dont look now but your Cryptic prince is staring at you."

I blushed deep red and smacked him when he said cryptic prince and since i never listened, I may have turned around and was caught staring with my blue-green eyes with emerald green ones.

He gave me a wink and a small mocking boyish nod as if he knew my frustration of my deep down teenage dilema. I felt like everything around me was closing in and anger flared at the pit of my stomach.

I narrowed my eyes at him and spun around making ad drmati exit leaving Jace calling after me but I didnt not even when I almost tripped, nor when I car almost ran me nor when there was a sale in this new chocolate store, Nope not then.

I carried myself down to the library and rushed to the back and use the computer.

I stared blankly at it unsure what to exactly look for.

'Come on Cammie. Think!' I mentally groaned at myself. Thats when I started to type everything out first.

1. Parents acting weird.

2. Come to realize right now then yesterday that we had a spare room with boxes Dad never opened before but how is it that we have boxes if we never moved I mean .. I was born here and grew up here? or they are just plain boxes... dad did own his own company...boxes with supplies? Im a retard...

I shook my head at how stupid i might be getting if im really typing all this.

3. Joe and green eyes. Joe had no i know of...

I shrieked and slammed by palm on the keyboard, lucky that i was here alone. It wasnt normally busy today. " Im not special! Im a normal girl! I dont even know what im lookig for" I sighted in frustration. " It could be nothing." I told myself. But there was those momments where I had this feeling like a sixth sense or something. A feeling I had when I knew things werent in there right spot or when someone wasnt fully honest.

Nothing is never just nothing.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to replay everything.

I went to the memory where I first met green eyes. Those amazing eyes and lips...I mean...okay. Focus! I pushed out green eyes from the scene and tapped into my ears focusing more in sound then sight.

_Dad- She's old enough to know,Joe._

_Joe- No Matt, She isnt. We both know it. COC is getting closer and more stronger, whatever plans they are making its being done in deep even the guys we've captured are getting in-_

_Dad- We are spies not-_

_Spies._

My eyes snapped open and swallowed hard, my heart accelarating in intense pain of betrayal and by lies. It was useless to ignore this now and pretend it wasnt what I heard.

I crossed my arms as I stood and smirked my own kind of smirk, pushing and shoving my feelings to the side.

" They want to lie to me? Fine... Civillian vs. spies."

I didnt bother greeting them, and by them, My parents.

"Hey Kiddo. We bought Wendys. The chicken I didnt go as plan." My mother aka Rachel Morgan. She was attractive for a mother I give her that, it was gross but boys in school consider mom a babe and the girls find dad a hottie. ugh whats wrong with these teenagers?

" Like every other day, Ranch." Dad snickered until mom took out a knife from the drawer and pointed at his direction.

" Dont forget we are in the kitchen, Matt. All the pointy objects are in here." My mom winked. Yes actual wink-ish flirty move. Dad only laughed. "Rachel you dont need pointy objects to take me down, anyways you cant take me down." he cockly said slidding his arm around her waist. " Are you challenging me?" Mom asked with a wicked grin.

Anyone else or me would have found this like parents going hormonal BUT now that I figured who they were I knew what layed behind their words. Another day I would have just awed and said gross until they came over tickling me into a family hug but now it was over. I died with lost trust and im sure they never gave me trust, they just spoon fed me lies. I hated being lied too. It was like a spiy of acid in my skin and heart. The cammie I was is dead, Im now all born and ready to demonstrate to them that im capable to achieving the best. They probably thought I was weak and stupid, Im neither.

" Amazing," I sarcastically clapped. " Dont you guys have to go somewhere? Like maybe get a life? seriously you guys are stupid. All flirty and the next day you vanish. Talk about being bogus." I sneered. I know it wasnt the best badass comment but I was trying after all. Imm naturally...just me.

Dad looked like they just cancelled The Vampire Diaries, I would know because Mel got that face when then canceled the secret circle.

"Cameron Ann Mort! Whats gotten into-" Mom begab but I rolled my eyes glaring at them. " Dinner. Saturday. Be there or forget Im your daughter." harsh but it had to be done.

I turned on my heels heading up stairs ignoring them calling me. I slammed my door with a big slam and they git the message.

" Need a small favor." I innocently batted my eyelashes moving my finger up and down the biggest nerd and sweetest boy forearm. I felt bad but I was a girl who wanted answers big time. " Could I borrow your phone?"

I know what your thinkig, why dont you use yours? I got grounded for sarcasm and because when I slammed my door last night the walls shook that the frame hanging on the hallway broke. Also Allens phone goes through any wall.

" Ss-ure" Poor Allen stuttered handig me the gadget.

" Thanks" I brightly smiled and started to tap away. It was free period which added to more time and no disturbance. I found very odd that Mchenry chick came out of know where like she knew everything and how coisidence that she knew green eyes and his friends from the bench also same school. Then it came to me. They were connected to school so that meant answers from there.

I went from the school site to NASA and CIA database. I dont know how I didvit but it came out like some hidden talent.

I didnt found out that my last name isnt really mort it was actually Morgan because Rachel and Matthew Morgan are both CIA agents and My mom is headmistress of Gallagher with My dad as headmaster of Blackthorne, which now is where it gets interesting. Green eyes is Zachary Goode and Joe is a spy! A living legend so I read. Even so. Gallagher isnt what eveyone makes of. Its a school for a spies along with blackthorne.

I have so many new information and now I had them in my hands. No one was going to play me anymore.

I deleted evidence and gave Allen a nod as I gave his phone back.I grabbed my bag from the ground and walked out silently into the quiet hall without anyone noticing, I smiled with glee because I actually did something spy-ish and I have plans.

"Your going to what with what?!" Jace blinked as he sat in front of me in a little cafe, we came right after school because even through everything my trust reached only to Jace and plus Mel had a mouth that talked to much. I told him my plan.

" Yeah im going to do just that..." I giggled happily.

" You have completly lost it you know that? I get everything but there must be an explanation. Even so doesnt mean you have to go over there and -"

I waved him off sighting. " What do you want me to do?! hm? Be like 'oh hey guys! funny thing! I hacked into a database but who caresvI know you guys are spies and it even gets better! I have a twin brother and you let him in your world but not me! oh not me! Im just not unworthy little fool! Nowblets have some cake and forget all about the rest!" I could feel the anger rolling off of me and Jace could too by the looks. He nodded.

" Okay. Lets have you dump off any emotion then." Jace scratched the back of his head and went back to building more of his fry ford and grabbing my own fries to make it bigger." You have to admit thoygh your life just turned into a movie."

" I my parents are spies!" I exclaimed. " Their not even cool!"

" Being a spy or your parents?" asked Jace adding ketchup in his fry ford.

I pouted. " My parents."

" Hey guys!" Mel grinned as she stepped inside the cafe. " They have frys?" she asked confused stealing one from Jace's plate and placing it in her mouth.

"Nah we just carry fries in our bags and head over lil cafes and pretend to be rebel punks." Jace sarcastically said.

Mel's brows furrowed in deep thought.

I snorted. " Am immune to your sarcasm, buddy." I bumped my shoulders with Mel who decided to sit next to me and shook her out of her world. "The cafe thought it be good to sell something else rather then just coffee."

" . Jace you idiot!" Mel glared crossing her arms leaning back.

" Yeah im the idiot." Jace muttered under his breath.

" Whatever! Guys! I have ideas that I came up with DeeDee!"

"What ideas?!

"The carnival? Hello cam! Where have you been!" Mel shook her head." Youve been avoiding us up? Are you mad at us or something." I felt so guilty that I didnt have my head into anything then just finding who my parens really or mostly who I am now. So many secrets. I have all forgotten about the carnival which I now fear more then ever.

"Its nothing." I said with a small smile.

" No cammie! No! How come Jace gets to know!" Mel exclaimed.

Jace lifted his eyebrows. " Makes you think I know."

"Please J. You only make forts when something is up and Cam look guilty as hell."

"So? I love forts and that guilty look on her face is always there. Cam hasnt come around facing her confession about her undying love for me."

" Your so stupid! Im one of her best friends! Why cant I help with what ever is going on? Who do you think you are?!"

Jace just chuckled in a manner that Mel once called the sexy breath chuckle then a just a normal chuckle. " Im her hairdresser. She doesnt go anywhere without me or gossip too."

I had to giggle at that one but in the end Mel let it for now im going to place my plan in pause until monday and considering tomorrow was saturday it gave my parents time in dinner to confess or else.

**A/N: Sorry for any errors and if any confusion is placed just ask away! I did it on my phone and had a hard trouble fixing erors, Ill come to fixing them later. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
